Bein' Green
Bein' Green (also known as It Ain't Easy Being Green) is a song performed in the episode "Pot O' Gold". It is best known for being sung by Kermit the Frog in The Muppets, but it was a cover of Frank Sinatra's version. It is sung by Rory Flanagan. In Sesame Street episode 4105 Oscar the Grouch sang his own version of "Bein' Green" with altered lyrics. Lyrics It's not that easy bein' green Having to spend each day as a color of the leaves When I think it could be nicer being red or yellow or gold Or something much more colorful like that It's not that easy bein' green It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things And people tend to pass you over Cause you're not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water Or stars in the sky But green's the color of spring And green can be cool and friendly-like And green can be big like an ocean Or important like a mountain Or tall like a tree When green is all there is to be It could make you wonder why But, why wonder why wonder? I'm green and it'll do fine It's beautiful and I think it's what I wanna be Alternate lyrics It's not easy bein' green Having to spend each day as a color of the leaves When I think it could be nicer being red or yellow or gold Or something much more colorful like that It's not that easy bein' green It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things And people tend to pass you over Cause you're not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water Or stars in the sky But green's the color of spring And green can be cool and friendly-like And green can be big like a mountain Or important like a river Or tall like a tree When green is all there is to be It could make you wonder why But, why wonder why wonder? I'm green and it'll do fine It's beautiful and I think it's what I wanna be Lyrics for Oscar's version It's not that easy bein' green Having to spend each day the color of the leaves When I think it could be nicer being gray, or brown, or puce Or something much less colorful like that It's not easy bein' green It seems you blend in with so many other beautiful things & Grouches tend to pass you over cause you're not all dingy looking Like mud in the water, or smog in the sky But green is the color of slime And green can be gross & moldly like And green can be smelly like a stinkweed Or angry like an alligator Or sour like a pickle When green is all there is to be It could make you wonder why But why wonder, why wonder? I am green & it'll do fine It's yucky, and I think it's what I want to be Gallery 232213917_640.jpg tumblr_lu0ftnrIqk1qkd8vm_frame1.jpg bg1.png bg2.png bg3.png bg4.png bg7.png bg5.png bg6.png Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs